


Maraurders Muggle AU

by xobruisedsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Muggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobruisedsoul/pseuds/xobruisedsoul
Summary: Like the title says! Just the maraurders as muggles In a modern setting:))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. Dance partner •i•

The three broomsticks, a pub in London wasn't as crowded as it's used to. Understandably so since the night was still young.

In came a tall lanky brunette boy, wearing one of the biggest caramel sweater's known to mankind. His legs were clad in black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. He had the bottom of his pants cuffed and there was a rope anklet around his left ankle right above his black tennis shoes. He went straight to the bar and addressed the read-headed bartender whom had her back towards him.

"Can I get some of that cake now!"

She turned around with one of the hardest glares on her face, the kind that could put you six feet under, but when she saw his familiar hazel eyes swimming in a pool of mirth a huge smile broke onto her face.

"REMUS!" she exclaimed hopping over the bar, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him one of the biggest hugs.

Remus chuckled "hey Lily" he said, pulling her closer.

"When did you get back from Wales?" She asked, stepping out of his hold. "And when did you get this?!" She exclaimed flicking the small golden hoop around his right ear, a huge grin on her face.

"I got it two days ago," he said, thumbing the earring gently. "And I got back this afternoon" he added "before you hit me or anything I wanted to surprise my best friends which is why I didn't notify you beforehand."

"It's fine I'm just so happy you're back" she said, pulling him back for a quick hug. "You know what, I'mma call Severus to see if he can cover my shift for the night so we can go to the Potter's," she said, taking her phone out of her back pocket.

Remus scowled "Snape" he spat "I fucking hate that git"

"Yeah well, I don't like him either. But he's the only option here. Give me five minutes." She said handing him a pint before stepping out through the back door.

Remus turned around and propped his elbows on the bar behind him. He let his eyes wander around the bar. He saw Peter at the turn table and gave him a three fingers salute. Peter noticing him waved excitedly with a huge smile on his face that turned apologetic when he pointed to the turntable. Remus just smiled and waved in a no worries matter. Peter always had a thing for DJ-ing, making mixtapes and mashups. He never got the bug for playing instruments but anything he can do with a laptop or a screen. He was a master.

His eyes drifted to the dance floor where a bunch of people were dancing. What drew his attention was a couple at the end of the dance floor swaying to the upbeat music. The chocolate skinned girl had her arms around the neck of the blond girl in front of her whom arms encircled the other's waist.

Remus smiled inwardly and brought his drink to his lips when he froze. Approaching the couple was a man, no not a man, a god. A literal Adonis clad in black, from his leather jacket to his combat boots. The only pop of color on him were the pins on the front pocket of his jeans. A white one for the Beatles, a pair of red lips with the tongue out for the Rolling Stones and a rainbow flag.

His face, _oh what a beautiful face_. He had silky black shoulder length hair. His bone structure could cut him. From his high cheekbones to his sharp jaw. His pink lips in a smirk, an unspoken promise of kisses and lovely words on them. What struck the most about his face though, were his eyes. His eyes, grey as a stormy sky, waiting on the pouring rain, pulling you in like a magnet does metal. Drawing you in like a moth to a flame. Hypnotizing you that you forget your own name, and all Remus could think was _fuck_.


	2. Dance partner •ii•

"So, Severus is gonna be here in like fifteen minutes so we should be good to go. I'll text James to see if he's at the restaurant or his house and then we'll go. Sounds good?" Asked Lily once she came back from taking her phone call.

"Mhm" replied Remus distractedly, barely registering any words his friend said. He was still staring at the beautiful stranger, following every move of his hands as he talked. He talked with his hands, a lot. Suddenly he woke up from his reverie and focused on Lily's snapping fingers in front of his face. 

"Earth to Rem! Did you hear a word I said?" Exclaimed lily. Remus looked at the red head with a sheepish look in his eyes and a small shy smile. Lily groaned and said "what's gotten into you, what were you even looking at- _oh_ " she stopped once she figured out what, or rather _who_ her friend was looking at. "Damn, that's one hot bloke" she murmured to herself. 

"That is an understatement" replied Remus, taking a sip of his drink, his golden eyes drifting back to the Adonis across the room.

"Go ask him for a dance," said Lily nonchalantly.

Remus whipped his head towards her so fast he almost got whiplashed. "Are you bloody mental!" He exclaimed. 

"What no!" Lily shot back. She huffed out a breath and stood in front of her friend. "Look" she started "just go up to him and say ' hey I think you're cute, do you wanna dance?' there easy, what could go wrong." 

"He could hear me!" Answered Remus through gritted teeth and with wide eyes. 

Exasperated, Lily rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Suddenly an idea popped in her head and she looked at Remus with a huge grin. Remus looked at her wearily "uh oh" he murmured "what are you planning now, you have that look in your eye. And not the one where it's a good lily plan. It's the look when you have a James idea." He said.

Lily just continued smiling and turned around walking towards the lad in black. Realizing this Remus's eyes widened and he whisper-shouted "Lily! Lily what the bloody hell are you doing! Get back here! Lily!" But once he realized there's no point he dragged a hand down his face and took a big gulp from his pint. 

He watched her talk with the trio. The couple laughed at something she said and the bloke had a small smile on his lips, and involuntarily almost invisible one appeared on Remus's face as well. 

Lily turned towards the guy and they exchanged a few sentences, suddenly they started walking towards the dance floor. They started dancing and to say Remus was confused was an understatement. _What are you playing at Lils_ he thought. Remus didn't find himself dwelling over this thought for long though.He was so mesmerized by the lad's dancing. He was one good dancer that's for sure. Remus stared at the way his body moved, his feet, legs, hips, hands. The way he was perfectly in sync with the beat. Subconsciously Remus started moving as well. Subtle movement, feet tapping and head bobbing.

Suddenly, the stranger took a hold of Lily's hand and twirled her. Once, twice and she got out of his hold but continued twirling till she was right in front of Remus. She took a hold of his hand and Remus figuring out what she was doing was shaking his head. Once Lily started tugging at his hand his resistance deemed a fail, he put his pint down and let her lead him, but surprisingly not the traditional way. She guided him to twirl around her extended arm and once close she held him with her other and twirled him outwards. Remus, not expecting that stumbled and fell right into the hold of the stranger. 

Looking at the guy with wide eyes and a blushing face, the lad in front of him smiled and said "hi" in one of the hottest voices Remus has ever heard. 

"Hi, I'm Remus" he said with a shy smile.

"Sirius".


	3. Dance partner •iii•

Sirius. That was such a beautiful name. He's heard it before but can't seem to remember where. Realising he's been gaping at the guy in front of him he stood up abruptly, roses leaving their print on his cheeks and an apology on his lips. 

"It's fine. Don't apologise" said Sirius chuckling. "Your friend over there"he said pointing to Lily next to the DJ set up where she ran off to "said you were too shy to ask me to dance. So being the nice guy I am. Remus, will you dance with me."he said with a small smile on his pink lips. 

Remus turned a deeper red at the sound of his name on Sirius's lips and couldn't trust his voice so he just nodded. Sirius beamed at him and held his hand out for him to take. A small smile appeared on Remus's face as he placed his hand in his, and at that same moment the song switched to a slower romantic song. Sirius twirled the man in front of him with a little difficulty since he was taller than him and brought him close. Sirius placed his hands on Remus's waist as the latter placed his around the other's neck, a respectable distance between the two.

Remus looked into the steel eyes of Sirius and couldn't help but feel like he was swimming in liquid silver. They were even more captivating up close. Clearing his throat, Remus asked quietly not wanting to ruin the sereen atmosphere around them. "So what did Lily say exactly that got me in this situation, not that I'm complaining." He said that last part a bit lower but Sirius caught on and smiled a little. 

"Well," he started, "she came up to me and my friends, joked with the girls a bit and asked me to dance. Me being the amazing lad I am couldn't say no so we took it to the dance floor. While we're dancing, and I have to say she's a phenomenal dancer." Remus smiled at the praise directed towards his best friend. "She started talking about a friend of hers that might have been intrigued by my presence, and wanted an acquaintance with me but was a bit shy. It was my turn to feel a bit curious. And you wouldn't believe the delight I felt when she pointed out the bloke that caught my eye since I walked in here. And then a twirl and a turn Ta-da we're here."concluded Sirius. 

"I caught your eye?!" Asked Remus bewildered. He couldn't for the life of him fathom how he could have caught the eye of the Adonis. 

"Well yeah"replied Sirius in a duh-tone "how can you not when you're here looking like that. A person has to be blind to not appreciate such beauty."

Before Remus could reply, Lily cut them off with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry. But Re, Severus just got here and if we don't leave soon he's not gonna let me here at the end of this so..." She trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Remus sighed and nodded. He stepped back reluctantly. He opened his mouth to say his farewell but Lily cut him off "would you like to join us, we're going to my boyfriend's parents restaurant, and judging by the couple you were with you're going to be third Wheeling real good" she said pointing towards the couple. 

Sirius turned around and looked at the two snogging. He turned back around with a grin "you know what" he started "why the heck not, let me just give Marlene a heads-up and we'll be on our way." He finished walking towards the couple. 

Lily turned to Remus with a huge grin on her face that Remus mirrored as excitement noise came out of her mouth. "okay, okay relax!we don't wanna spook him out." He said with a glance at Sirius who was heading towards them. 

"Okay I'm good to go. By the way Lily the girls would like to hang out with you someday." Said Sirius once he reached them. 

"I'd love to too. They seem like nice people. I'll be in contact now let's go see my man." Said Lily with a smile on her face as the trio headed out. 

Once they reached the restaurant, Lily came in bouncing on her feet as she called for James. "James, Jamie I got a surprise." She said as she walked towards the staff room.

"Is she always this cheery"asked Sirius with an amused smile. 

"Not that much, no," replies Remus. "She's just so happy because I just got back from Wales, " Sirius nodded at that. 

"What is it, Lils" said a brown skinned lad with a messy nest of hair. He turned around as Lily got close to him and jumped in his arms. He twirled her around as they both chuckled. Once James stopped he pecked Lily on her lips and said quietly "hi baby". 

"Hi" she said with an adorable voice. "Look who's here" she said jumping down. 

James looked up and saw Remus and almost immediately a huge grin appeared on his face as he came and embraced his friend. "Remus when d'you get back?" He asked. 

"This afternoon, and I'm not the only company "he said gesturing towards Sirius. 

Looking towards him James froze ,as well as Sirius. Remus and Lily exchanged a confused look between them. 

"Pads" whispered James addressing Sirius.

"Prongs" replied the dark haired man and in a split second the both of them are wrapping their arms around each other.

"Bloody hell it is you!" Exclaimed James in their embrace "I've been looking everywhere for you?! Where have you been the last two years?" 

"We'll talk about that later" said Sirius stepping out of the hug with tears in his eyes "how you've been prongs. God it's been a while since I used that name" chuckled Sirius and soon James joined him.

"Do we get an explanation or.." asked Remus and Lily nodded agreeing with him. 

"Oh yeah yeah," said James, "you know my childhood Best friend that I spent the last two years looking for after he transferred school and disappeared. You know the guy that gave me a paw stick and poke tattoo on my thigh. Yeah well that's him. It's Sirius." He said putting his arm around his mate's shoulder. Sirius had a huge grin on his face, happiness radiating off of him, while the two in front of them had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Said Lily "now let's go eat. I'm starving." she said dragging James with her outside the room. 

Sirius chuckled, a disbelieving look on his face. "I guess we're going to be seeing more of each other than huh?" Said Remus a playful tone to his voice.

"I guess so, can't say I'm complaining though" replied Sirius with a smirk on his face.


	4. Dance partner •iv•

Remus and Sirius joined the other two in the restaurant's kitchen. Sirius overhead James talk to his mother "mum look who's back" 

"oh Lily! how are ya love?" she said with the motherly smile Sirius was so used to when he visited the Potter's back when him and James used to go to the same school. 

"Hi Mrs Potter but I'm not the one he's talking about" said Lily. Mrs Potter looked confused until she looked up and saw a smiling Remus with his hand in the air in a small wave. 

"hey Mrs P " he said with a bright smile on his face. The elderly women squealed and rushed to hug the tall bloke. 

"Remus !" she exclaimed "I'm so glad you're back! how was Wales? how's Hope?" she rushed her questions one after the other. 

While Remus was busy answering her questions, James waved Sirius inside the kitchen and waited until Remus finished and said with a huge smile on his face and an arm swung around his brother's shoulder. "That's nice and all but he's also not the person I'm talking about" said James, his voice holding a teasing tone. 

Mrs Potter turned around saying "then who-" she cut herself off once she saw the dark haired man next to her son. "Sirius" she whispered and rushed to hug the lad who chuckled as he received the short woman in his arms. 

"hi mum" he whispered, his eyes watering a bit. 

Mrs Potter stepped back and started to gush over the man she considered one of her own "Oh my goodness! How have you been, sweetheart! Where have you been? we looked everywhere for you! I even threatened Walburga to tell me where you were. Oh how I missed you!" she said hugging him close again.

"Fleamont" she screamed "Fleamont get in here! our boy is back!"

"Back? James never lef-" said a man looking like an older version of James. He as well cut himself off once he saw Sirius in the middle of his kitchen. "Son" he whispered as he rushed close to the man in Black.

He clasped his hand on Sirius's left shoulder as Sirius greeted the man in a similar fashion as his wife, with a simple "hi dad" And the man let out a surprised chuckled and held Sirius's head between his two hands. 

"it's you!" he exclaimed " it's really you! thank you Lord! oh my God " he finished with watery eyes as he as well hugged the man close to him. A proper hug, not one hidden behind Pats on the back. A proper hug.

Once they stepped back from their embrace Sirius wiped his tears and chuckled. "well" he started "where I've been, that's gonna have to be answered later because I see you're making chicken tikka masala and I missed your cooking mum." 

"Oh, oh yes! I'll fix one for you right up sweetheart. All four of you. You're eating my boy's favorite so no James I'm not making something different for you." she concluded once she saw James trying to talk. 

"She always liked you better" he scowled, but it didn't stay long on his face. He grinned and jumped on his best friend's back as they laughed and headed towards a booth to sit down and wait for the food. Remus and Lily followed them as they laughed at the two's enthusiasm. 

Once settled in the booth, James sat next to his girlfriend, his arm wrapped around her, and her hand on his thigh on one side, while the two lads on the other knees touched. Both James and Sirius couldn't stop smiling and Lily started to tease them about it.

"yeah well can you blame me! you know how much I love that idiot right there. God we had the best time back at Hogwarts. Where'd You go after you transfered. I tried reaching out to you a lot. I was worried and..." 

"Worried? Why worried?" Remus cut James off with his question. 

"It's nothing" Sirius brushed the situation off and looked at James "I'll tell you everything later yeah." he continued. 

James saw the look in Sirius's eyes and nodded quickly, even though worry was still evident in his irises. 

Lily sensing the tension in the air decided to change the topic. "so this is the famous Padfoot that gave you the horrendous tattoo on your side." she asked teasingly.

Sirius gasped in a dramatic fashion , outraged "oh please!" he drawled out " the one he gave me was far worse! and it was on my arm. I had to get it fixed. it was so ugly!" 

"you got it fixed!" exclaimed James "show me!" 

Sirius took his leather jacket off and showed off his entire sleeve tattoo on his right arm. An intricate design of black and grey, swirls, flowers , a crown, words that upon close inspections were song lyrics. It wasn't messy. It was all woven like a delicate tapestry. His left arm was complete opposite, almost bare but a pair of antlers decorated his forearm. Colored with every color of the rainbow and the trio couldn't take their eyes of the beautiful design. 

"Yeah that's definitely better than the one I gave you. But if I remember correctly you didn't want color in your tattoos." said James.

"Well, that's probably the only thing I'll ever get colored on my body but it's a tribute to you. Other than the antlers prongs, you were the first one to accept me for who I am, no matter the gender of the person that I love. You loved me for me, cherished me for me, and well it was to remind myself that even if I never saw you again that I'll always have you with me, and that I'm not a freak for having a different preference." Said Sirius. Looking up at James, he had tears in his eyes, as well as Lily, and Remus just had a small proud smile on his face.

The quartet spent their time enjoying themselves, eating and drinking. Remus , Lily and Sirius got to know each other. They found out that Sirius was a rock fanatic, and loved 90's boy bands. Backstreet boys over NSYNC all the way (his words to be exact). Remus was a book nerd, and like those who didn't expect that. Once he started gushing over classics, especially the phantom of the Opera and wuthering heights, Sirius joined him enthusiastically and that's how they figured out he was a huge nerd. (No I am not I am punk rock what are you talking about?!) . Lily,well she had a skill that not many have.She can mix anything and make it taste good. How?! I don't even Know.

As they finished their meals, Sirius excused himself and stepped outside for a smoke. A few minutes later he was joined by Remus who found him leaning on the wall with his leg propped up against it. 

"Can I?" asked Remus holding his hand out for the cigarette. 

"You smoke?" asked Sirius around a haul he blew out, handing his cigarette to Remus. 

" From time to time" answered Remus and took a haul of his own from the cigarette. "Tonight was fun," he said with a small smile. 

"yeah it was" agreed Sirius "God what are the odds, I came to town looking for James. That's probably been the most fun and best night I had in awhile." he said taking the cigarette back from Remus. 

"I liked getting to know you" said Remus taking a step towards Sirius. 

"oh really" answered Sirius with a shadow of a smirk on his lips. 

"Really" replied Remus leaning in a bit so he's closer to the lad. "In fact I'd like to get to know you more, maybe just the two of us" he continued in a whisper. 

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Lupin?" said Sirius, his voice the same volume as Remus's. 

"Perhaps" shrugged Remus, his face coming closer to Sirius's.

"Well in that case "sighed Sirius. He got up on the tip of his toes and pressed a kiss to Remus's cheek. "It's a date," he said as he took the cigarette, placed it on Remus's lips, stepped back and walked inside.

Remus chuckled as he took the last haul from the cigarette, and stomped on it. "Thank you alcohol," he said as he went back inside.


	5. First date

Remus was nervous. He'd fix his grey sweater every five minutes, re-cuffed his jeans too many times, and check his reflection in the mirror all the time , and then go back to pacing the floor of his flat.

"would you relax!" exclaimed Lily "you've been planning this for the past week. it's gonna be perfect I know it"

"I know, I know it's just… you know how anxious I am" replied Remus wringing his fingers together and a sheepish smile on his face.

Lily got up and took his hands in hers as she separated his fingers from one another before he could break them. "yes I know that, but we've all hung out with Sirius for the past week. And you've been low-key flirting non stop. he likes you Re, don't worry you got this in the back." she said with a smile on her face. 

"yeah" Remus breathed out "yeah you're probably right" he said a little bit louder shaking his nerves out. 

"That's the spirit!" said Lily slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Go make this punk boy fall in love" she drawled out teasingly.

"Shut up" replied Remus half heartedly with a smile. Remus grabbed his car keys and headed to the door "bye Lils" he said stepping out and going downstairs. Once outside he headed towards a beautiful old fashioned black mustang. Remus got in, tapped the dashboard a couple times and said "c'mon baby, let's go impress a hot guy". He started the car and drove to the Potter's restaurant where Sirius was waiting for him.

Remus stopped in front of the restaurant and got in. He went straight to James and took him aside "Is everything ready?" 

James grimaced and averted his eyes from Remus. "James " growled out Remus.

"Wow wow, reign it in wolf, Peter's on the job. He just texted me telling me the lights are giving trouble. He needs around 15 minutes and he'll leave. everything else is perfect." James said, his hands held up in a pacifying motion. 

"15 minutes!" exclaimed Remus "what am I supposed to do while he figures things out. oh this is going bad really fast." he continued with the heels of his hands covering his eyes. 

"Hey hey, just take him to the record shop. Knowing Sirius he'd get so distracted and have so much fun he'll consider that a date on it's own." James answered reassuringly. 

"yeah that's a good idea. thanks mate" said Remus a bit more relaxed now.

Remus turned around and saw Sirius approaching them. "Hey handsome" greeted Remus grinning wide at Remus. 

"oh Sirius!" replied James with a flirty tone "always the charmer." he started to snicker once Sirius threw him a scowl. "Sod off" he told his best friend. 

"Hi," replied Remus with a smile on his face, "Are you ready to go?" he asked, stepping closer to his date. 

"That depends, where we goin?." Asked Sirius to take a step closer as well. 

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out" replies Remus with a playful glint in his eyes. "C'mon," he said, taking Sirius' hand in his and leading him outside.

"Have fun kids,Use protection!" shouted James after them. At that last phrase the pair turned around and shot him a glare, the lad just laughed and waved them away. 

"wanker" whispered Remus under his breath and led Sirius to his car.

"this is your car!" exclaimed Sirius with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Yeah" answered Remus shyly rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and opened the door for Sirius with his right.

"It's a beauty,"said Sirius admiring the car. "thank you" he muttered as he entered the car.

"you know " said Sirius as Remus closed the door on his side. "Your car would look beautiful next to my bike."He pointed to a beautiful black and silver Harley parked on the side of the road.

Remus gaped at it "And I thought I had the coolest vehicle in our friend group." teased Remus.

"sorry to burst your bubble," answered Sirius playfully "but my beautiful Harley takes the top spot. you can have second, I'll be generous enough to grant it to you" he continued with a superior air. 

"Well thank you for your generosity my king." Remarked Remus sarcastically as he started the car.

Sirius leaned forward and turned the radio on. The opening riff of 'whole lotta love' by led Zeppelin was heard from the speaker of the car and Sirius grinned. He started to head bang and air guitar with a huge smile on his face. Remus looked at him amused as he muttered the words. 

"A man after my own heart" said Sirius grinning once the song finished. 

Remus chuckled and said "I'm glad, and by the way we're gonna have to stop somewhere before our destination."

"where?" Sirius asked, bouncing on his seat. Remus chuckled and pointed in front of him, at the shop where he parked.

Sirius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His eyes filled with excitement, like a kid in a candy store. "you brought me to a record shop! I always wanted to come here. I never got the chance to! Thank you!" exclaimed Sirius bringing Remus in a hug, kind of uncomfortable in the car.

The pair got out of the car and into the shop. Sirius was beaming looking at all the records. Remus had a smile on his face and thanked James internally for the amazing idea. Sirius went through the aisles, touching each record like it's one of the most precious inventions on this Earth. He turned around and said to Remus " I have an idea, how about we each pick one and we'll listen to it on our second date. At my place." 

"Do I already get a second date?" asked Remus, stepping closer to Sirius, a playful smile on his face.

Sirius cheeks reddened when he realised what he said but composed himself quickly "yeah well, a man who brings out my love for music in the best way possible is bound to have a second date "he said shrugging, appearing at ease but on the inside he was a big ball of nerves. He really liked Remus, that much was confirmed. But didn't want to mess it up.

"Good to know," said Remus, taking a step forward, grabbing Sirius's hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles, his amber eyed locking with silver ones in an intensity unimaginable. Sirius was stunned. how can this man be so perfect he thought. 

Remus dropped his hand and stood behind him, his hand on Sirius's hips and he leaned forward to look at the record Sirius was holding. Once he saw he was holding the Abbey road record by the Beatles a smile broke unto his face. "With a taste like that" said Remus pointing at the record "you bet your arse we're having that date." He finished with a smile on his face and Sirius beamed at him. 

"I'll grab revolver and we'll head out deal?" said Remus squeezing Sirius's hip absentmindedly. Sirius nodded not trusting his voice, the closeness of the two was affecting him really bad.

The pair purchased the record and headed out to the car again. On the way they jammed to more songs, and put on their own show. Remus found out that Sirius had a really nice voice.

They arrived at a park. Remus got out and opened the door to Sirius and held his hand out for him to take it. Sirius instantly laced his fingers with Remus's and stepped out. 

They walked hand in hand, Remus leading the way until they arrived next to a pond where a picnic was set up. A blanket laid on the ground, on top of it was a basket filled with food and a couple of beers. Sirius could see a sketch pad and a book as well as a laptop on one side. Everything was set up under a tree that was decorated with fairy lights. The entire set up looked magical. Sirius was in awe. He couldn't speak. Remus glanced at him worriedly and Sirius enveloped him in a hug instantly. 

Remus reciprocated and brought the lad closer to him "I'm guessing you like it" whispered Remus in his ear. Sirius stepped back much to Remus's dismay and said "like it?! Remus I love this! when did you have time to set all this up?" he asked looking at their space again. 

Remus shrugged as he said "I had some help. c'mon" he took Sirius's hand and led them to sit down.

Sirius took a hold of the basket and gaped at it " how in the world did you bring all my favorite food?" he exclaimed. 

"ummm" said Remus scratching the back of his head " Mrs. P actually, I asked her and she prepared everything. my favorites and yours. so... yeah" he finished shyly. 

Sirius grinned at that and pointed towards the pad and book and laptop. "what's this about?" he asked

"I realized you like to sketch a lot," said Remus. "when we hung out you were always sketching, either on a napkin or paper towel. So I thought you might like the gesture, and if you wanted to sketch since I'm no artist I brought something for me" he finished grabbing the book. 

"as for the laptop" he continued " I thought we might like watching a movie or something." he said with a slight smile.

"Rem," whispered Sirius, "you did all of this for me, thank you" he said with so much gratitude in his voice.

"it was no trouble at all Si" replied Remus with a small smile. "I really like you, I really really do Sirius. and it might be soon but would you,maybe, like to, be my boyfriend" he trailed off and said that last word really quickly. 

Sirius looked up, his heart beat increasing. did he just. Sirius cleared his throat and took a step closer to Remus getting in his personal space. "Would you mind repeating that?" he said in a low voice, almost breathless. 

Remus got closer as well as he repeated "would you like to be my boyfriend." he said just as breathless.

Sirius took his left hand and cupped the side of Remus's face. He glanced at his lips then his eyes multiple times as he brought their faces closer. When he saw no objection from Remus he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. There was no rush, no ferociousness in their kiss, just a soft sweet kiss between a new couple. 

They both stepped back simultaneously, but kept their foreheads touching. "I'm taking that as a yes," said Remus breathlessly. Sirius chuckled and nodded his head with a smile on his face. He brought Remus in for another peck. 

That's how the couple spent their night. Filled with laughter and happiness. And kisses lots and lots of kisses under the starry sky. A promise of a new Romance on their lips.


	6. Reunited

Sirius's was headed to James's flat. Remus went out with Lily and said they'll join them there once they're done with... Whatever they're doing.

He was nervous to say the least. It's been a month since he came back and found his brother again. He owed it to him why he disappeared those years back. It isn't a pretty story. 

Once he arrived he marched right in. Well it's his flat as much as it's James's. He was moving in in a week's time.

He found James on the couch, his gaze stuck on his phone resting on one thigh while a guitar rested on the other.

"Guitar?!"he exclaimed, startling James. "Since when do you play prongs?"

"Shit man, don't scare me like that!" Said James with a hand on his chest while Sirius snickered. "And I don't" he continued, "Lily wants to start though, she's been talking about it for a while now ,and me being the best boyfriend on this planet, thought I'd get her one" he shrugged.

"Then what in the bloody the hell are you doing with it! You're gonna fuck up it's tune!" Chastised Sirius.

"I'm actually trying to tune it properly, since I got it at a thrift store –Lily loves that shit– I'm using this stupid app and I've seen you git do it a bunch of times, but to no ones bloody surprise I suck!" Replied James exasperated.

"Here let me," said Sirius, taking the mahogany instrument from James. He started adjusting the knobs and plucked the strings when he asked absentmindedly:"you really love her don't you?"

"Yeah" answered James dreamily. "I really do."

Sirius strummed a few chords before asking "how'd you two meet? She wasn't at our school last I checked." He started playing the intro of sweet child O'mine quietly.

"No she wasn't," replied James playing with the bracelet on his wrist."we met at a football game. I was a striker per usual of course" both blokes grinned at each other at this declaration "we were ahead 2 to 1 and had a few minutes to spare. I had the ball and I may or may not have kicked it too hard, and it may or may not have landed in Remus's face" he finished sheepishly with a wince, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

Sirius barked out a loud laugh and stopped his strumming. "Awww my poor baby" he said sticking his bottom lip out. 

"Yeah yeah" dismissed James with a wave of his hand "anyways, I bolted up the bleachers to apologise to the poor lad, and guess who's sitting next to him fussing over him?"asked James in a story teller air. 

"Oh let me guess, a ginger angel straight from heaven" answered Sirius twirling his hand around. 

"No" drew out James."actually she was a demon crawling out of hell!" He exclaimed and Sirius belt out a laugh deep from his stomach. 

James joined him for a while before he continued, "Pads I kid you not, she shot me a glare so harsh that hellfire would have been Antarctica's snow compared to that." Finished with a laugh. 

Sirius's laugh that turned to a small giggle returned to it's former glory. He was laughing so hard that he started to clap and looked like a deranged seal.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed. "I can't breathe!" He said, trying to catch his breath. "Always the charmer eh prongs!" He teased his brother.

"Yeah yeah she knows I call her that. She'd have my head otherwise."said James.

"Do tell how'd you even manage to get a date after this entire fiasco." Asked Sirius his chuckling a constant now.

"Well,"James started "as a mean of apology I offered Remus to get him lunch-"

"Hold up hold up!" He cut him off "you asked Re out?! How did that turn so quickly?" He asked, half confused half mortified. 

"Funny you mentioned that because he thought so as well." James let out a noise between a chuckle and a sigh at that. "Don't get me wrong, Remus is as handsome as they come but he's not my type."

"Believe me I know." Said Sirius. "You know, for being bi you're really picky." He added as an afterthought. 

"Yeah well I have my preferences." replied James. "Not the point. After I cleared the misunderstanding and all that I told him he could bring the hell queen along." He continued.

"Our dearest Lilith." Interject Sirius.

"Yeah, well I didn't use those exact words but you get the point."Sirius snorted at that.

"Anyways, all three of us hung out, and it was a fucking blast. Those two are the most snarky and sarcastic people I know. Pads you won't believe the thing that comes out of their mouths. Bloody Hilarious." Said James around a laugh. 

"Oh believe me I know. I'm dating one of them" replied Sirius twirling a chunk of his hair around his fingertips.

"Oh yeah!" Exclaimed James with a snap of his fingers " how are you and Remus?" He asked. 

"We'll get to that later, get on with the story" said Sirius trying to get a distracted James back on topic. 

"Right right. We started to hang out all the time. Lily Remus Pete and I. Over time I started to get a teeny tiny crush on one particular Lily Evans and-"

"Wait wait let me guess," Sirius cut him off once again. " You decided to ask her out, thinking you were a brave and charming bloke, but turned out to be a blabbering mess of a lad and couldn't get the words out." He finished showing his pearly whites to his brother.

James looked at him with his mouth wide open "how in the bloody hell did you know that?!" He asked, shocked. 

"Oh puh-lease!" Drawled out Sirius. "I know you prongs" he had a small smile on his face as he said that last part. 

James returned his smile and continued "yeah well, after a couple tries I did it and she said NO"

Sirius let out a surprised laugh at that. 

"Actually," said James, his brows furrowed, "she said no a bunch of times." He added as an afterthought that got Sirius wheezing next to him.

"You're not gonna stop with the surprises are you?" He asked laughing. 

"Yeah... No." Answered James "after a couple more tries she finally said yes. And now here we are a year and a couple months still going strong." Finished James spreading his hands in front of him.

"Wow" exclaimed Sirius, slowly clapping. "Beautiful," he said, wiping a fake tear. 

"Well thank you my lovely Padfoot." Replied James in a posh accent, the best he could muster. 

After a beat or two James said " tell me about you and Remus."

Sirius sighed a content look on his face. " He's perfect. I'm not just saying that, he's literally so bloody perfect it should be illegal!" He exclaimed. James chuckled at his brother's dramatic. 

"Prongs! He's the most amazing partner anyone could ask for. He listens! He actually fucking listens when I ramble about some stupid shit or the other. And he's so surprising! He doesn't just agree with me! He has his own ideas and thoughts and opinions and he's so proud of them that when he argues with them you can do nothing but listen about how passionate he is about this certain thing. And when he nerds out over his books and all that stuff he has this spark in his eye when he tells me about em. And he's so patient, he explains everything so I'm able to follow along and shit. And his music taste. Oh prongs! He's one of the best people to talk music with, he has his favorite bands and artists and songs and he convinces you with tactical details why they are the best. And his sweaters!! How can someone make a sweater look sexy! How?! And-" he cut himself off once he spotted the pleased expression on one James Potter.

"I'm rambling aren't I ?" He asked sheepishly looking at the ground. 

"Yeah not gonna lie you are. Buy it's cute." Answered James and he could see the roses blooming on Sirius's cheeks.

"You love him?" Asked James softly. Sirius pondered over that thought for a bit. Did he love Remus?

"I care for him," answered the dark haired man." A lot. Do I love him? Not yet. But I'm getting there." He said with a small smile. 

"It's going slow because of them…" he mumbled that last part not knowing that his brother heard him. 

"Them?" He asked, confused.

"My parents" answered Sirius in a small voice. 

"Your parents?" Stated James surprised. " What do they have to do with anything? Wait- " he cut himself off and the gears in his mind started to spin. 

"Pads," he said hesitantly, "does that have to do with why you disappeared on me two years ago?" He asked slowly.

Sirius nod was barely there but James saw it. He swallowed before he asked again gently "Pads, what did happen?" 

Sirius sucked in a deep breath at the question he anticipated. Here goes nothing he thought before he answered.

"I was moved to a reforming facility." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BOMB DROP. okay I know I know I stopped at a cliffhanger, but c'mon tell me that wasn't a good chapter. I'm proud of this. These two remind me of me and my best friend so I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. Vote and comment your thoughts love! Xx.


	7. Explanation

"What?!" Exclaimed James standing up, his eyes as big as saucers. He was looking down at Sirius. The lad was looking down at the ground his hands clasped infront of his between his knees. 

"Sirius there's nothing wrong with you," stated James.

Sirius shoulder shook at the statement. James thought he was crying but in a split second, he threw his head back in a hysterical laugh.

Laughing? Why was he laughing? Thought James.

When he kept it up James got worried. He took his seat back again next to his friend, and up close he could see the tears brimming in stormy eyes.

"Yeah well," started Sirius sniffling, "Good old Wally and Orion didn't think so. There were too many faults in their eldest son. Their queer son." He looked directly into James eyes as he said that. 

The first tear fell from the grey eyes of his brother and James heart dropped with it.

"How'd they found out?" Asked Sirius staring straight ahead his gaze blurry and unfocused. It looked like he was relieving that day again.

"I'll never know" he answered himself. "All I know is that one day I was going back to the house. actually fucking happy for once," He let out a laugh at that, " yeah I was happy going back to hell. And I saw Regulus sprinting towards me. His eyes panicking and horrified telling me to go. To leave. I couldn't even take a step back before father came out rushing towards us. He pushed Reg out of the way and struck me right in the face. He hit so hard that I stumbled and hit the ground. Mother joined him and it was all a blur from there. The beating, the slurs , everything. I can't remember a thing," he said wiping his eyes. "Next thing I know I'm in a straight jacket in the back of an ambulance. My parting words from dear mother were 'you're going to be fixed. I refuse to have a faggot as a son! Black's heir will be the picture of perfection'. "

His voice cracked at the end of that sentence.

He was speaking in the most monotonous state he's ever been in. Monotone. That's not a word used to describe the fiery entity that is Sirius Black. But that's what he was right now. You'd think he was talking about the weather with the expressionless tone he had on if it weren't for the silent tears falling down his face. 

"I don't even know how I survived in there. Constant preaching of how much of a mistake I am. That I'm broken and needed fixing. Countless amount of shit spewing out of their mouths. Lies upon lies upon lies. I started to believe it after a while. Starved when I miss behaved, beat when I spoke out of line. I'm just glad I was able to get out of shock therapy. Goodness that would have been a nightmare." Sirius breathed out that last phrase, his voice not higher than a mere whisper. 

James was looking at his brother, his hand place on his shoulder not wanting for him to cause any damage if Sirius didn't wanna be touched. His heart broke with each and every sentence Sirius let out, water forming in his eyes. 

"How'd you get out?" Asked James, before something clicked in his head and asked immediately after, "wait, what happened to Reg?"

Sirius looked at James, his confusion rising at the panicked look in his face. "What's Reg got to do with anything?" He asked.

James looked away, his hand came out to scratch behind his head. He looked back at Sirius sheepishly and said "before I say anything I wanna apologise because we never told you. I wanted to, believe me I did. Regulus on the other hand asked me not to so I respected his wishes. I'd do anything for him." He whispered the last part. 

Sirius was more confused than ever. He looked at James with furrowed brows and a questioning look in his eyes. 

James took a deep breath before he confessed " Reg and I- uhh... We used to date. He –he was my boyfriend."

Sirius's eyes grew as saucers at his friends confession. Not a minute passed before everything clicked in his head, a sob broke out of his lips. "It makes so much more sense now" he whispered.

"What does?" asked James instantly. When Sirius wouldn't answer him he repeated a bit more urgently,"Sirius, what makes sense now?"

"The letter, how I got out , EVERYTHING!" Sirius let out between sobs. 

James embraced his brother and started to shush him, and attempted to calm him down. "C'mon pads, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. Just breath. Breath and let it out. Tell me what happened." He requested softly. 

Sirius after a while backed up and wiped his tears. " I got out because, I had to attend an event important for the family, one where I had to be present. I was confused. I didn't know what could be so important that they'd risk me getting out. But turns out it was Reg's fu-funeral." His voice cracked at the end. 

James's breath left him at the revelation. He was trying so hard not to cry and stay strong for Sirius but it was too much and a traitorous tear escaped his eyes. "How - how'd he pass?" He whispered.

"Suicide" answered Sirius. 

James took a sharp breath at that and buried his hands in his hair. Eyes red and swimming with tears. "He left me a letter," continued Sirius, " I found it in his room when I got up. He was telling me how much he missed me. And loved me and that there's nothing wrong with me. With us Black brothers. But he couldn't take it anymore. He said ' Sirius I love you. From the bottom from my heart I love you. But I can't live like this anymore. I can't survive in this web of lie I created brother. The toxic blood running through both are veins has been poisoning me slowly. I can't be the hero you always were. I'll always stay the coward that I am. And I give up. I don't want to try and be something that I know I am not. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to save you. But if you're reading this, GO. Be free. And live the life we both deserve.' 

Another sob broke out of Sirius as he finished reciting a part of the letter. "I read it so many times that I got it memorized" he whispered.

"After I finished reading it. I bolted. I ran. I couldn't go back to the facility, not after that. I couldn't stay in a house where it got my baby brother killed. I ran with no destination in mind. I couldn't go to yours because that's where they'd look for me first, I didn't want to cause you any trouble. It's not as if I'm running away from home like when I was a kid. More was at stake. I kept running and I bumped into Marlene. She was already living by herself, and she took me in. I had two months to survive then I'd be 18 an adult, where they can't dictate what I do. I stayed with her and she helped. She helped me get rid of the sick and twisted ideas they fed me and stuck in my head. She helpe me love and accept myself again."he said with a soft smile at the end. 

James returned his smile with a watery one. Happy his brother was getting better, but heartbroken at the piece of his own heart that died.

Something might've clicked in Sirius's mind because he was starting to cry again. He clutched James to him and started saying incoherently "it's my fault. I'm the reason he's dead. It's my fault, my fault."

Once hearing those words, James pulled Sirius tighter to his chest and started telling him that it wasn't his fault. He's wasn't his parents. They were at fault. The ones who should feel guilty and not him. But there was no getting to Sirius. He kept chanting that it's his fault like a mantra. So he pulled his brother close and started rubbing his hand up and down his back. Silently crying at the sight of his broken brother.


	8. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: panic attack.....
> 
> Tbh I have never in my entire life experienced or witnessed a panic or anxiety attack of any kind so I do apologise bcz I'm pretty sure it's not accurate. If you think I can somehow fix it so let me know xx

That's how Remus and Lily found the pair. Faces marked by tears, and eyes shadowed with whispers of heartbreak.

"What happened?" Asked Lily putting her shopping bags down and approached the two.

She couldn't take two steps before Sirius's voice raised. The phrase "it's all my fault" on a loop coming out of his lips. He abruptly stood up, his hand clutching his chest as his breathing became shorter. He stumbled towards his room, a hand on the wall steadying him. 

"Pads" James said standing up wanting to comfort his friend but Remus already on his way to the bedroom said "I got him, you take care of him" he addressed Lily with that last part pointing at a sorrowful James. 

Once Remus was in his boyfriend's room he found him crouching next to the window, his hand still clutching his chest. His breathing became more staggered and tears flowed like a waterfall from his eyes. 

He rushed towards him, taking a hold of his shoulders and turning him around. The sun hit him directly in the face, but it made a beautiful golden halo around Sirius. The lad looked like a broken angel falling from the grace of heaven. 

Remus took a hold of Sirius shaky hands in his own and said, "Sirius, Sirius, focus on me c'mon." But there was no response from the bloke in front of him. 

His grey eyes were traveling around the room never stopping on a single thing. He was gasping for air at this point and Remus was getting more and more worried. He brought their woven fingers to his lips, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles before placing their interlocked hand on his chest. 

"Sirius! Sirius baby I need you to take deep breaths okay, can you do that for me?" He asked softly. "Love if you understand what I'm saying I need you to put pressure on my hand can you do that." He requested his voice even gentler. 

He felt a bit of pressure on his left hand, the one holding Sirius's and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good good," he said "follow my rhythm okay. Breath in" he breathed in saying that, "and out" he let the air out his lungs. Sirius did as he was asked, his breathing coming back to normal but the glassiness in his eyes never left. He was breathing better yeah but he still wasn't there. 

Remus had an idea. He wasn't unfamiliar with panic attacks, he suffered from them himself. He picked up a few tricks to ground himself. He started to look around the room, looking for the rarest color found between these four walls. 

"Sirius I need you to name 5 gold things you see in this room" he requested. 

Sirius started to look around the room, his eyes trying to focus on certain things. "Th-the door handle," he said, his voice sounding a bit rough. 

"Yes that's it, c'mon baby what else" urged Remus, still taking a deep breath Sirius following them absentmindedly. 

"The clasps on my guitar case" he answered before his eyes darted in another direction.

"Gold paint," he whispered looking at the easel in the corner of the room. It held a canvas, the painting Sirius was working on of a pair of boys holding a humongous trophy. 

"Your sweater," he said eyeing the red and gold sweater belonging to Remus. He had a small smile on his face as he remembered when he nicked it from Remus. 

"Huh, I've been looking for that you year," scolded Remus half-heartedly. "C'mon on more love one more."he continued.

Sirius's eyes started darting around the room, he couldn't for the life of him find any more gold things. He kept looking around until he made eye contact with his boyfriend. "Your eyes," he whispered looking at the pair of Golden eyed glowing in the sun. The way Little flecks of green were dancing in liquid gold, property of the most handsome man Sirius ever saw. 

Silver eyes were still locked with gold ones as his breathing came back to normal. He felt more grounded looking at them. The only thing that mattered in his life. 

Remus, pleased with the success of his plan, brought his boyfriends knuckles back to his lips, leaving a soft whisper of a kiss on em, his eyes never leaving his. He was glad Sirius was able to calm down but the tears were still in his eyes. He let go of Sirius's hand and brought it to his cheek. Sirius leaned into it and closed his eyes. A tear fell at this, and Remus gently whipped it away. 

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius just shook his head and got closer to Remus. He put his hands around his waist and snuggled closer to him. "Just hold me" he said in a voice so low Remus almost didn't hear him. "Please" he added. 

Remus's heart broke at the brokenness he could hear in his lover's voice. He draped his arms around his neck and brought him closer. Holding him as tightly as he could, whispering sweet nothings in his ear


	9. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day!!! YAY

Remus disappeared from the room and Lily took a seat next to James.

She lifted her hand and ran it through the disastrous hair on top of his head, and in a blink of an eye she finds herself between a strong pair of arms belonging to one James Potter. 

James's head was buried in her neck, the flow of tears not stopping, his staggering breath a constant.

She pulled him tighter around her. An arm across his shoulders keeping him close. A hand running through his hair.

"Shhh, I'm here love," she whispered. "I'm here, you're okay. I love you –she kissed his temple– you're okay…"

The couple stayed like that for a while. James clutching Lily as if she were his lifeline, and her whispering comfort in his ear.

Once James calmed down a bit, he stepped back from her hold. His eyes locked on her face, adorned with a small smile and he chuckled looking down. He lifted his hands to wipe the tears from under his glasses.

Lily, noticing how ridiculous he looked, laughed and took the pair off his face and put them on her own. 

She brought her hand up and wiped one of the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

James froze in his movement and looked at her. She had a small reassuring smile on her face. Her hand still on his face slowly caressing his cheekbone.

""What happened?" She asked softly.

James took a shaky breath. He grabbed her hand and took it off his face, but kept them interlocked in his lap. 

"Siri-" he cut himself off, his voice scratchy to his own ears. He cleared his throat trying again. "Sirius told me where he disappeared to those years back."

Lily tightened her fingers around his hand and gave him a small nod urging him on.

James gave her a small smile," I'm not gonna tell you where," he said. "It's not my story to tell love," he whispered, bringing their interlocked hands to his lips and leaving a small kiss on the back of hers. 

"But God Lily it was awful!" He exclaimed, his eyes watering again. " I can't fathom how a parent can do that to their own child. He went through an actual nightmare Lils. And I wasn't there." 

Lily took notice of how small his voice sounded. She took a hold of his chin and made him look at her. 

"James whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." She said firmly. 

"I know, I know," he said looking away. "But it feels like it." His eyes watery once again. 

When he saw she was about to protest he immediately continued," no. No Lily you wouldn't understand. I know for a fact that it's not my fault, it's those pieces of shit he has for parents. But it feels like I'm somewhat responsible. He used to come to me when bad things happened. Me. I had his back and he had mine, and when he needed me most I wasn't there. I wasn't there." His voice broke.

"I wasn't there. He had to go through Hell and fight his way out on his own. And I'm so completely proud of him for being so strong but Lily, he was alone. He didn't have a rock to lean on, he didn't have Prongs next to him. And to top it off he had to lose someone he loved as much as he loves me to be here today." 

Lily turned his face around to look at her," you did what you had to James, you weren't useless in this. You searched for him, you were worried. You didn't let it go after a while. I saw you for the past few years, you took anything that could lead you back to him. In the end he found his way back to you," she said.

"Don't blame yourself James. You did what you had to do."

After a beat or two, Lily asked "what did you mean by he had to lose someone?"

James sucked in a deep breath before he answered,"Sirius had a brother" he asked hesitantly. "Do-do you remember the guy I told you about, th- the one I dated?" 

"Regulus," Lily's eyes went wide," No way! You dated his brother! Wait… what do you mean had?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Sirius was sort of imprisoned somewhere, he had to leave to attend something urgent. It was Regulus's funeral " he said in a small voice. 

Lily was shocked to say the least. She tightened her hold on his hand again and asked softly "how'd he pass?"

"Suicide," he whispered. James's heart broke again at the thought of such a pure soul going through that. Shit so awful he couldn't find an escape but to take his own life.

"You loved him?" She asked, wiping the tear that escaped from his eye.

"For how I was back then yes I did," he answered in a nostalgic tone. "Reg, he- he was different. And the opposite of Sirius in every way. He was quiet, calm. Calculated each and every step he took. It felt good, he was good. He wasn't as reckless as us." He chuckled. "Sirius hated his parents, Reg on the other hand, he didn't love them, he didn't like them even, but he wanted their respect. Respect. That was the most important thing to him. And now to find out that he's gone, goodness Lily it feels like losing him all over again."

"Oh my love," said Lily, pulling him close once more. 

James hugged her tight. He took a deep breath in. Willing himself to not break apart, there was no room for such an occurrence. 

"How'd I get so lucky to have you," he breathed out. 

"You were persistent," said Lily giggling. 

James laughed as he backed away from their hug. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Content with the place he's in. "I'm in love with you," he whispered. 

"I'm in love with you" replied Lily, bringing her lips to his in a soft peck. 

James wasn't having it and deepened their kiss, hoping to convey each and every emotion he held for that woman. Oh how he loves her. 

They stepped back from each other, identical grins on both their faces. James took back his glasses from Lily and placed them on his own. 

Lily looked around the place, and noticed the guitar lying on the floor. "That Sirius's?" She asked, pointing at it.

James grinned and picked it up "actually," he started "it's yours. I got it for you." He said handing it to her. 

Lily took it from him and placed it on her thigh. "Oh Jamie! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

She strummed the strings and let out a small squeal. "Sirius tuned it," said James. " He can give you your lessons if you want." 

"Yes! That would be amazing!" Answered Lily and hugged him from the side. 

"I love you," she said, pecking his cheek. 

"And I you."


	10. I got you

Remus kept Sirius in his arms. Holding him close. His hands running through the strands of black hair, hot breaths caressing his neck. He could stay like that for an eternity he thought. He wanted to know what happened, he really did, he wasn't gonna push it though. He'd let Sirius tell him on his own, and until then he'd comfort his boyfriend as much as he needed. 

Remus kept absentmindedly caressing Sirius, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. A kiss here and there, making sure Sirius knew he wasn't alone. Holding Sirius was like muscle memory to the lad. 

Sirius's mind was in shambles. One second it'd be complete chaos in there, the words and whispers of it's your fault, Reg , you're wrong , he's dead, going on a loop in his head. Then he'd blank, nothing there, just the memory of white noise. He feels himself being comforted. In the back of his head he knows he's not alone. There's someone he cares about with him, but all he can think about is him back in that room in his mind, that prison, four blank white walls surrounding him with no escape. 

He felt something wet hitting his temple, then a soft whisper of a kiss right there. He lifts his head up, jolting Remus out of his thoughts. He looks at him, and a soft smile takes over his face, he presses his left palm against Remus's cheek and wipes the single tear that escaped. 

"Don't cry," he whispered. 

Remus chuckles, he leans more into Sirius's palm, he turns his head a little and places a kiss on the inside of it. He looks back at his boyfriend, and says just as low, "I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine." 

"Don't lie to me Si," he chastises.

"I'm not love, I'm okay. It's all in the past," he replies. His thumb going side to side on Remus's cheek. 

"Memories?" Remus asks, he knows Sirius had an awful upbringing. He just doesn't know how bad. 

"Memories," Sirius agrees his eyes downcast. 

Remus tugs Sirius closer, his hand resting at the nap of his neck since he backed up. He brought his lips up to the others forehead, the soft imprint of a kiss pressed there. 

Sirius closes his eyes, the soft smile returning to his face. He revels in the feel of his boyfriend, finally a sense of serenity taking over him. He feels Remus's forehead drop against his own. And he's grateful, oh so grateful for the lad in front of him. He doesn't think his heart can get any bigger, but then he hears it. The soft whisper of a simple phrase. Three words. Three simple words that mean more to him than he can express. 

"I've got you."


	11. Brother

"Tell me about your painting," Remus asked, addressing Sirius. The latter was in front of the easel, a pencil holding his hair up, a brush in his left hand and another between his teeth. 

Sirius reeled back, his head upside down as he looked at Remus lounging on the disregarded mattress in his box filled room. He took the brush out his teeth and asked," this one in particular or my paintings in general?"

"Both," he answered, playing with the golden hoop on his ear. 

Sirius sat up right, looking at the canvas in front of him. It was the picture of him and James with the huge trophy in between. He sighed, and picked his brushes up and started coloring the red of James's jersey. "This in particular," he started talking while flicking his brush in all the right places, "is an homage to my football days," he chuckled. "James and I used to be the best on the team, he was a striker and I was on the defense. We worked together so well. Prongs and I were talking the other day, reminiscing about the good old days before the nightmare began," he sighed leaning back to look at his work. " I miss it. I truly do, no one ever suspects the artsy dude can be into sports, and vice versa," he finished with a giggle. 

Remus came up behind him, his hands finding their home on his shoulders. Sirius dropped his head back to rest on Remus's chest. The latter dropped his head and pecked Sirius on his cheek bringing a smile on the man's face. "How about painting in general," he said, his face not moving from it's position. 

Sirius took a deep breath in, he never felt more at peace. Surrounded by his lover and his colors. "it's my escape," he breathed out. "From this horrid place we called reality, less horrid now that I have you," he said teasingly, bumping his nose on Remus's cheek who smiled. 

"Well it's drawing as well as painting. Illustrating in general if you want. Here come," he said standing up. He walked towards the box labeled "art" and started rummaging through it. He picked up a black sketchbook and handed it to Remus. "This is probably the work I'm most proud of. Front to back with only a pencil," he said. 

To say Remus was impressed would be an understatement. "The amount of detail you can do with a simple pencil love, it-it's beautiful," he praised. Sirius mumbled a small thank you scratching the back of his neck. 

Remus brought the book closer to his face, inspecting the amount of details his boyfriend put while drawing a pair of slender hands when a stray paper fell out. Remus crouched to pick it up. It was a portrait of a young man. Handsome he was. Upon further inspection he saw a few similarities between the boy in the drawing and the man in front of him. Curious he asked "who's this?" 

Sirius realizing what Remus was looking at sucked in a deep breath. A sad look fell upon him as he took the paper from Remus and answered "my brother" in a low voice.

Remus was shocked to say the least, he's never heard of said brother but he wasn't shocked. Sirius's family was a touchy subject considering his and James's reaction the last time relatives were mentioned. Remus was more than okay with being kept in the dark for now, the couple got together for a month now, he understands. 

" I'm guessing his name starts with a B" he says pointing at a symbol on the bottom. It was a snake forming the letter B, quite intricate and creative Remus thought. 

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No that represents us. Black brothers. He came up with it. He knew how much I despised our family crest. But all members of the family have a ring with it on." Sirius walked towards his bedside table. He picked up a silver ring, and walked back towards Remus. "He made us these, with the approval of our parents,how he did that I have no idea. I didn't have to wear the other ring once I had this. And it was an actual reminder of how different we were from the rest of our family. He told me once he gave me this and I quote 'just because the black family is filled with lunatics doesn't mean the entire line is tainted'," he said with a smile, twirling the ring around his fingers before placing it on his right middle finger. 

Remus smiled at the way he was talking about his brother, with such a caring voice. But there was a hint of melancholy in there. Before Remus could ask him about it Sirius said "his name was Regulus." 

"Was?" Remus whispered.

"He passed away," clarified Sirius sniffling, and before Remus could ask again he whispered, "suicide".

Remus brought Sirius in for a hug. No meaningless apologies, none of that bullshit. He hugged him tight, trying with his might to assure comfort. "You miss him?" He asked.

"Everyday". A tear fell and Sirius sniffed stepping back. He wiped his cheek and said playing with the silver jewelry, " th- that was his, I never cared for silver jewelry back then. I preferred gold, so he got me a black one. Which should be in one of those boxes" he finished looking around the room. 

"You know what," Remus said, trying to change the depressing mood. "You've been living off of boxes for like a month now. how about we officially move you in?" He asked with a huge grin. 

"Hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, grateful for the change of topic. He brought Remus in for a sweet kiss before he called out to James. "Prongs! Come help us unpack. Finally moving in brother."


	12. Surprise

One month after Sirius moved in

"Okay put more pressure with your index finger on the fret, it's sounding kinda muted," Said Sirius addressing Lily. They were both at his shared flat with James. Lily was on the couch, her guitar placed on her lap as she tried positioning her fingers to play the D minor chord. Sirius was sitting across from her on the big armchair, a sketchpad in his hand and a pencil in his hair. 

Lily nodded absentmindedly, but did nothing of what Sirius instructed. She's been off this whole lesson Sirius thought. Frustrated, he stands up, puts the sketchpad down and walks up to her. He gently takes the guitar from her hands and Lily jolts up, seeming drifting back from her thoughts. 

"What'd you do that for?!" She exclaimed. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, places the mahogany instrument on the ground and leaning it against the sofa. He took a seat next to her and locked his eyes with hers. A show of worry in them. "Lils are you okay?" 

"What? Yeah...no... I- I'm fine. Completely fine."

Sirius scoffed, "that's the worst I've seen someone Lie," he said drawling the last word out. "C'mon something is definitely bothering you."

"No Sirius I'm fine," she said a bit more confidently. 

"Lily, you've been distracted this whole lesson. That never happens. I've been giving you lessons this entire month and each time you're more responsive. You have fun. Today it looks like this is the bane of your existence. You love learning, I know that from personal experience and statements from very reliable sources. Our boyfriends. So this is weird," he said. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "you can talk to me," he eased with a small smile. 

Lily's eyes watered, she tried returning his smile but it turned more into a grimace then anything else. She tried composing herself, she really did. But one look into the grey eyes of Sirius, the worry in them, the support in them just made the dam break and she broke down. 

Sirius immediately wrapped his arms around he, shushing her slightly. Was he freaked out? Yes. He was mortified. But he wasn't daft. His brother's girlfriend needed comfort and he be damned if he didn't help. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. Shhh- it's okay. I'm sure what ever it is you can work through it. We can work through it, with James and Remus and Peter. It's okay Lily calm down," he said rubbing his hand up and down her back. 

"That's the thing," sniffled Lily, stepping back. "I- I don't know what will happen." 

"You can talk to me, that's a start. But this is clearly bothering you and keeping it inside isn't good. Trust me,” he said his hand rubbing up and down her arm. 

"O-okay, y-yeah, you're right," she replied wiping her tears away. She took a deep breath and whispered," you know James so much you might even help sooth my nerves."

"Wait, this has to do with James!"he exclaimed. "What happened? Did he do something? Because if he did I'm gonna woop his goddamn arse that little sh-" 

Lily cut him off with a hand on his mouth. Sirius raised on eyebrow, eyeing the hand on his lips. Lily immediately dropped it and apologized. 

"No he didn't do anything," she said. 

"Did you do something?" He asked hesitantly. "Lily what the hell did you do?" 

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! Can you please stop assuming and let me talk!" She exclaimed, half frustrated half angry. 

"Okay okay I'll shut up. At least you're not upset anymore," he mumbled. 

Lily caught on to that and smiled a little, until the thought of what she had to say dawned on her again, and her eyes started to water again.

"I- this morning I found something out. Something shocking. And scary. And surprising. And it's gonna change James's and I relationship. And I have no clue how he'll react once he finds out. I'm fucking terrified Sirius," Lily said, playing with the rings on her fingers. 

Sirius grew worried at that. What could she have discovered that could alter their relationship so drastically. 

"It was so unexpected! And, and we never talked about something like that happening before. Never brought it up and now for it to happen! At this time! With me still studying chemistry, and James training with a team for football. And we were so careful. So fucking careful and it happened and I don't know what to do or how he'll react or how are we going to survive this and-"

Lily was rambling at this point and Sirius cut her off in a similar way she did him, with a hand on her mouth. Lily looked at him apologeticaly. 

"Lils what exactly happened?" Asked Sirius removing his hand. 

"I don't know if I should tell you, I haven't told James yet. I'm terrified." 

"Now that's just absurd. One you can't go on a rant and then refuse to tell me what the rant is about. Two you being terrified of James is the stupidest thing you could ever say. Have you seen your glare Evans. It makes people shit their pants!" Exclaimed Sirius. 

Lily chuckled absentmindedly at that but in a split second a frown took over her face. " I'm terrified of his reaction Siri," she whispered. 

Sirius eyes softened at that, he squeezed her shoulder once before he said, "I know James like the back of my hand. We grew up together. He loves you. He's head over heels in love with you and there's nothing that would happen that can change that. I know my brother."

Lily smiled and soft pink colored her cheeks but she didn't say anything and Sirius tried again, " you know you can tell me and I'll tell you how he'll react. I'll even act it out if you want," he teased at the end. 

Lily laughed and Sirius started nagging, "c'mon tell me. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell-" 

"I'm pregnant." 

Sirius dropped his mouth in shock. His eyes wide, the hand he had on her shoulder dropping. He stayed like that for a whole minute before he bursted out laughing. Lily jerked and looked at him shocked. 

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing?!" She exclaimed. 

"This is what got you worried. Lils James loves kids, he couldn't stop talking about how he wanted a big ass family of his own back in school. He was alone and didn't have any siblings and adopted me as an honorary one. Don't worry about that! He loves them and he loves you." He said poking her. "He's gonna be over the moon." 

Lily let out a breathy chuckle, tears still in her eyes. "You think so?" She asked .

"I know so." 

"I'm still terrified. I'm 20! I got pregnant at 20! Bloody hell!" She exclaimed and started crying again. 

Sirius pulled her to his chest again and let her cry. She needed this, and he wasn't gonna let her down. He cradled her to his chest and tried soothing, but the only thing going through his head was, I'm gonna be an uncle.


	13. Reaction

"I need you to hold onto that until I plan everything okay?" James addressed Remus as he handed him a small bag. 

"Yeah sure".

James fished out his keys from the front pocket of his jeans. He unlocked the door and walked in with a grin on his face. 

"Hello hello my lov-" he started but cut himself off at the scene in front of him. Lily curled up next to Sirius, her head on his chest and his hands around her. One around her shaking shoulder, and the other in her hair stroking it. Sirius was grinning like a tool, but shushing Lily at the same time. 

James froze and asked, "what's going on?" 

Remus looked past James, and when he saw Lily crying he bolted past James and took her from Sirius. James heard small whispers of "are you okay? Are you hurt? Lils talk to me," and that seemed to unfreeze him. He walked the entire way and crouched in front of the couch. He placed his hand on Lily's thigh, which made her cry more. 

Before James could ask anything, Sirius piped up taking a hold of Lily's hand. "Well Prongs," he started and lifted Lily's hand to his lips and placed an obnoxiously loud kiss on the back of it. "I'm stealing your girl," he finished. 

James had a dumbfounded look on his face,Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, Lily let out a small chuckle, and Remus looked around his Best friend at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Say that again?"

Before Sirius could respond to Remus' question (probably gonna do as he asked and repeat his words) James scoffed and said rolling his eyes. "Yeah okay. And I'll believe that Sirius -I'm as straight as a rubber band- Black"

Lily let out a loud laugh at that, her problems momentarily forgotten. Sirius winked at James and understanding dawned on him. He squeezed his best friend's knee as a means of gratitude. He then turned to his girlfriend, eyes softening and squeezed her thigh. 

Lily looked down, wiping her face with her free hand, the other one still in Sirius's. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him.

"You got this. I'm gonna take Re and give you two some privacy okay?" He whispered softly. 

Lily nodded and Sirius stood up, taking Remus's hand in his and lifting him up from the couch. Remus stood up reluctantly, his worried eyes staying on Lily. 

"Siri," she said. 

"Hmm" 

"Can you tell him? Rem, can you tell him?" She asked hesitantly. 

Sirius beamed at her, he held the back of her head as he leaned down and placed a peck on the crown of her head. "Anything for you Lily flower," he whispered. 

Sirius and Remus disappeared in the adjacent room and left Lily and James alone in the living room.

James took a seat on the couch leaving his crouched position and sat as close to Lily as possible. He brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear and cupped her face with both hands. He looked directly at her green eyes. A pair of emeralds that make him go weak in the knees.

"What's wrong my love?"

More tears dropped from her eyes at the question. James moved the pads of his thumbs to collect them before they drew lines on his girlfriend's face. His heart broke at the sight. Seeing the love of his life in any kind of pain is unacceptable. He brought her face closer to his, and placed a sweet long kiss on her forehead. 

"Close your eyes," he whispered, and Lily did just that. 

He brought his lips to her left eye and a sweet kiss found its home on her closed lid. "I love you" , he whispered.

He placed another sweet kiss on top of her right eyelid this time and whispered in the same low voice, " I got you". He brought both their foreheads together, and continued softly, "whatever this is, I got your back. I'm not leaving. We'll get through this. Together, like we always do."

Lily chuckled and placed her hand on top of his wrist. Both his hands were still cradling her face. Her thumb was caressing the back of his hand.

"I-" she started but cut herself off. James squeezed her cheeks gently prompting her to continue. Lily licked her lips. She looked down and whispered, "I- I'm pregnant".

When nothing happened, Lily risked a look at James and she found his eyes as big as saucers. She started to ramble, " I know! I know how it sounds. I don't know how it happened. We were careful. We were always careful James. I always took the pill and I- I don't know how it happened. I started getting sick and told Marlene. So she suggested I take a test, and I was like no this is absurd it can't be. But I took the test anyways and it came back positive and I don't know what to do, I'm so sorr-" 

She got cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She wasn't even able to kiss James back, they were gone in an instant. "Don't you dare!" He claimed seriously, his eyes determined. Lily was confused. What is he on about? She thought. 

"Don't you dare apologize! This isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. It takes two to tango baby and this right here doesn't fall on your shoulders alone. As I said before, we're in this together." 

Lily was stunned silent. She didn't know what to respond to that so she just nodded. 

A few seconds later James's face morphed. A look of realisation dawned on him as if he didn't process the gravity of the situation before. 

"You're pregnant," he whispered. 

"I'm pregnant," Lily said with a hesitant nod. 

"I'm gonna be a dad." 

"You're gonna be a dad."

"You're gonna be a mom."

"I'm gonna be a mom."

In an instant, James wrapped his arms around Lily. Pulling her close to him, his arms tight around her and said close to her ear, "we're gonna be parents. Oh! Lily this! This is one of the absolute best things you could ever tell me. We're gonna have our own little family. Just like we always talked about. Oh my love."

He was kissing her anywhere he could reach after each and every single sentence. From her hair, to her temple, cheek nose, lips. Not an inch of her face was deprived of affection.

Suddenly he stood up, his hand still on the back of her head. "Oh this is the perfect time, just I need to get something from Remus," he said before placing multiple kisses on her lips. He was leaning over her, kiss after kiss. His body was turned wanting to leave but he couldn't seem to get enough of her. "Okay –kiss– okay –kiss– just give me a minute –three kisses– I love you." He said before bolting across the room to Sirius's bedroom. 

Lily sat back as she looked at him, a small smile on her face, and her hand resting on her belly. 


	14. Chocolate kisses

Sirius led Remus to his bedroom by the hand, once he closed the door he started jumping like a lunatic trying to suppress his squeals. 

Remus placed the bag James handed him on the shelf closest to him and turned around. He sighed when he saw his boyfriend going crazy. He stalked towards Sirius and put both hands on his shoulder. 

"Down boy," he said. 

Sirius couldn't stop grinning, but he stopped jumping at least. If he wasn't so excited he might have said something about Remus treating him like a dog. He started bouncing on his feet again and Remus rolled his eyes. 

"What got you so worked up? And what's going on with Lily?" He asked. 

"Oh God Remus. The best news ever! That's what's happening to Lily! The absolute best! Oh I can't wait 'til Prongs finds out! Ou let's go spy on them!" Replied Sirius taking a hold of Remus's hand trying to drag him to the door. 

Remus refused to be dragged and yanked Sirius by his hand. He yelped and stumbled back in front of his boyfriend. The taller lad took a hold of his face between his hands and brought their lips together in a forceful peck. 

"Love focus," demanded Remus.

"My my, I better start getting distracted more often if this is how you're gonna get my attention back," teased Sirius a mischievous look in his eye, a smirk on his lips. 

Remus threw him a deadpanned look and said in a similar manner, " Lily. What happened. Short story." 

Sirius eyebrows shot in his hairline. He cleared his throat, and said, " number 1 dial it down with the attitude. Number 2 fuck you for even suggesting the short story. Do you even know who you're dating?! I'm the biggest drama queen in the country! Number three give me a kiss." He finished making a kissy face in between Remus's hands.

Remus rolled his eyes but dropped another peck on Sirius's puckered lips. Sirius smiled and locked his hands behind Remus's neck. 

Remus raised one eyebrow, a thought popping up in his head. He brought his face closer and nuzzled his nose on Sirius's cheek. "You know," he started lowly ," if you go with the short story I might just give you endless amount of kisses,"

"Are you trying to buy me with kisses mister Lupin?" 

Remus dropped a whisper of a kiss on Sirius' jaw and hummed. "Is it working?" 

The dark haired man giggled softly. His fingers found themselves in the tangles of brown curls scratching slightly. "No," he said half-heartedly. 

"Hmmm. How about if I share a little tiny bit of my chocolate with you," murmured Remus, placing another Ghost of a kiss below Sirius's pierced ear.

"Tempting," answered he, tilting his head to the side a bit, giving Remus a bit more space. 

"C'mon love,I know you want to." Whispered Remus and locked eyes with his boyfriend. Amber met silver and he could see Sirius's resolve faltering. He dropped a single kiss on the corner of Sirius's lips for good measure and the bloke cracked.

"Oh for fucks sake," he said and kissed Remus full on the mouth. Remus couldn't help but smirk once their lips connected. 

"You can be a cheeky little thing when you want to huh love," said Sirius against their lips. 

"Little?" Asked Remus with a raised eyebrow. He was having way too much fun messing with Sirius. 

Sirius threw his head back in a laugh and pulled Remus closer to him. "I love this side of you. Let me see it more often." 

"Yeah yeah,” said Remus hugging him back. "Now Lily?" 

"Oh right! Just so we're clear I get an endless amount of kisses and chocolate. Yes?" 

"I said I'll share a bit of my chocolate with you, but yeah that's it." 

Sirius beamed and pecked Remus one more time before he blurted, "she's pregnant."

It took a minute for it to sink in but once it did, Remus's amber eyes doubled in size and his mouth fell open. 

"She's pregnant," he whispered. Sirius was nodding confirming that statement with a huge grin on his face. "Oh my goodness Sirius she must be terrified!" 

"Oh she is," replied Sirius. Remus shot him a look, between a glare and bewilderment.

"Oh stop that!" Chided Sirius, slapping him lightly on the arm. "She's not alone. She has James. And us! We'll never let her go through this alone. You know that. She's your best friend. My sister-in-law. We're gonna make sure she's okay." He said running his hand up and down Remus's arm.

Remus nodded shakily. He could not believe it. Lily, a mum. The thought was, he didn't even know what. A moment later a new thought popped in his head and he froze. He looked at Sirius and whispered, "I'm gonna be an uncle." 

Sirius' grin was stuck on his face from ear to ear. He was bouncing on his feet again. "we're gonna be uncles. We're gonna be the best uncles that little shit will ever have." 

"Yeah we're gonna need to work on your language. No swearing in front of the baby," scolded Remus. 

"Me! You swear more than I do! I swear the stuff that comes out of your mouth is just mmmm." 

Remus laughed loudly at that. "You love my mouth," he stated stalking forward. 

"I do," answered Sirius as he looped his arms around Remus's neck. "Now where's my chocolate." 

When Remus threw him a deadpan look he stated in a posh accent, " excuse me, but I was promised kisses and chocolate. A deal's a deal." 

Remus hummed as he tilted his head in agreement. He fished out a small Hershey kiss out of his pocket. Unwrapped it and showed it to Sirius. 

"Is this up to your standard my darling," he asked in the same posh accent and placed half of it in between his lips and raised a brow , his arms founding their home around his boyfriend's waist. 

Sirius was amused. He raised himself on his tippy toes, and whispered close to his Love's face "perfect" and brought their lips together. 


	15. Proposal

James barged into the room, startling Remus and Sirius apart. 

"Where is it?" He exclaimed wide eyed.

"Where's what?" Questioned Sirius. 

"You're doing it NOW?!" Said Remus appalled, as he walked towards the shelf and retrieved the bag handing it to him. 

"Do what?" Questioned Sirius again, feeling a bit lost. He rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath when neither paid attention to him.

"Yes,Now! It's perfect." He took the bag from Remus, a huge grin on his face. The bloke was buzzing with energy. He turned around to go back to his lady, but at the last second he detoured. Seized Remus's face in between his two hands and dropped a big ol' smooch on his forehead. 

Both Sirius and Remus's eyes grew the size of dinner plates at that. James was beaming, he held Remus's face between his hands and said "thank you," before bolting out of the room again. 

Both lads stayed frozen for a few seconds. Struck with the randomness of whatever just happened. 

"What was that?" Whispered Sirius, and Remus started chuckling. Soon followed by sirius' own.

"You know what, I am offended that I didn't get a smooch," continued Sirius with a pout on his face. 

Remus busted out laughing at that, clutching his side. "Here," he said and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

A huge grin appeared on Sirius's face, his entire face lighting up. 

"But honestly, what was that all about?" 

Remus' sweet smile turned mischievous. He took Sirius's hand in his and said, " you wanted to spy on them, let's go. Small tip, you'd want to film this." 

Remus dragged him to the door of his bedroom as Sirius fumbled with his pant pocket to retrieve his phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

James stopped running once he was out the door. His nerves started kicking in, which wasn't unusual when it came to matters involving a certain redhead. 

He turned around, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He took the object from the bag and stuck it in his pocket. He dropped the bag to the floor and headed towards his girlfriend before he psyched himself out. 

He dropped to both his knees in front of her, his hands finding their home on her waist. "Hi," he whispered looking up at Lily with a small smile. 

"Hi," she said back just as lowly and a softer smile on her pink lips. 

He took a deep breath in and started, "you know I wasn't planning on doing it like that. It was supposed to be super extra with a bunch of fireworks and confetti and all of the things that's usually associated with the crazy of James Potter," he cut himself off with a huge grin when Lily started to giggle.

He let out his own chuckle before he continued, " but somehow, I suspect you would enjoy this so much more. Just the two of us. Well, the three of us," he let his left drift from her waist to her lower belly, his thumb moving back and forth. Lily's eyes watered at that action. 

James leaned forward and dropped a small kiss where his thumb was and let his forehead rest on her stomach. Lily's hands immediately cradled the back of James's head, fingers buried deep in his notorious curls. 

James took a shaky breath and looked up, his hazel eyes looked like liquid gold with the water surrounding em. 

"I love you," he said. "Lily I love you with my entire being. I love you more than anyone has ever loved before. I can not even find the proper words to describe what I feel for you. It's not only love. It's care, trust, compassion, gratitude. I love you Evans, and it would be the greatest honor, if you will let me be your partner in life from this moment 'till the end. Marry me." He concluded on one knee, his left hand holding a red velvet box. The ring inside of it was a simple golden band, with a bright emerald in the center. Rivaling with the green of her eyes. 

Lily was full on crying, cheeks tears stricken, and smile beaming. Her hand was still in his hair and before she knew it she was nodding, a small "yes" coming out of her lips. James did nothing but surge forward and brought their lips together. His hands fumbling with the ring and trying to put it on her finger without breaking their kiss. 

Once the ring was on her finger she cupped his face with both her hands, and detached their lips but they stayed as close as possible, their foreheads resting against each other. 

"I love you," whispered Lily, tucking her lips between her teeth.

"I love you," replied James, brushing her tears from her cheeks. The feel of the cold metal on his cheeks bringing a bigger smile on his face. 

Whooping and clapping startled the couple and they looked towards the sound. They found both their best friends standing at the side. Sirius with his phone in his hand and a single tear falling down his face, and Remus with a huge proud small across his face. 

James stood up and spread his arms wide before he exclaimed, "I'm getting married lads!!" 

Sirius threw his phone at Remus who almost dropped it and rushed towards James, taking him in his arms from his thigh and lifting him up. They were both laughing while Sirius ran around the room. 

When he set him down on the ground, next to where Remus was hugging a smiling Lily, he took a hold of his face and said, " I am so proud of you, you bloody git!" And hugged him properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written so far...I honestly have no idea how to continue so do let me know what you'd like to see moving forward (or if you even want me to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello love, how are ya :) SO this is my first ever fanfiction in the Potter world and I just love the maraurders so much. Anw! If you enjoyed this first part do comment, it would mean the world. Thank you.xx


End file.
